


Vampirnatch

by HamoWoods



Category: 69 Eyes, Cinderella (Band)
Genre: Blood, Death, Glam Metal, Other, Vampires, Violence, hair metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamoWoods/pseuds/HamoWoods
Summary: Darkness, everything surrounding that place was darkness. The trees hid secrets and the clouds always covered the sun. The road showed old blood stains and animal bones popped from the dirt. Tom just didn't vanish from the sight and he didn't leave all he had fought for, but these people are keeping their version and no one really cared if he lived or not, but Eric who was sure that something else was behind everything, something big and hungry and he was ready to fight back.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

## A Place Away From Home.

* * *

Eric woke up surrounded by thick darkness and the intense smell of humidity in the air, indicating either a coming or leaving storm. Where he was? his body stretched but a high pain on his back stopped him as a migraine started to take over his head. He didn't care how or why he was covered by blankets, which smelled old, as long he stayed warm. He couldn't see a thing around him but the thunderbolts outside a dirty window. The storm was just coming and he rolled carefully to get comfy, wherever he was, and noticed how after the biggest thunderbolt and lighting he ever saw a shadow moved from a lower corner outside the window right before he passed out. 

The next time he opened his eyes the sky was still dark, but he knew it was morning due to the grayish shade of the clouds. He stretched again, his body hurt from head to toe. The surroundings looked a bit dead: old wooden walls swelled from the condition of the rain; the fungus growing at the corners where what once was bright mustard paint fell completely. Eric carefully sat on the squeaky bed and he noticed over his head a discolored image of the Virgin Mary with a dark stain surrounding it; on the bureau next to him a glass of water with a bunch of painkillers. Eric saw his jacket over a chair next to his boots, he moved his feet and then looked at his hands covered by bandages running up to his wrists. The blond tried to stand up but every inch of his body surrendered to the pain he felt physically, he froze on his place just to consider taking one of those pills on the bureau. He took a time to get his boots and jacket, suddenly he felt like a grandpa who couldn't even put those cowboy boots on. Brittingham turned at where a door should be but instead, a blanket did that job, that confused the bass player but didn't sound weird. Slow and heavy footsteps got closer to the room and a brown old hand dragged the cloth showing a really small old woman looking at him "No..." she said and Eric only blinked he wanted to ask a lot of questions but the woman kept saying "NO!". "Who are you? Where I am?" the blond man asked realizing how hard it was to talk, his throat felt dried and dirty and his tongue was heavier than the usual. The woman only answered with a "Food, for you!" and pointed out to the gate.

She helped Eric walk to the kitchen. She had a really poor house with some rooms having still dirt instead of a decent floor, and yet the stranger took time and heart to feed him. She sat him on a plastic chair and Eric looked at the clock on the wall, 3:15 pm. She served 3 plates on a table product of a soda branch, the ambient smelled like chicken soup. The bass player's stomach made noises, he was hungry but shy about taking the food she had. "Eat, you skinny!" she said handing him a plastic spoon and some salt. His nose approached the plate and it smelled delicious, his mouth finally salivated and his tongue ran over his dried lips, ready to try it and he couldn't remember something tastier. The woman wasn't eating and only looked at Eric hungrily eat and drink a glass of mango juice, she had a plate but only analyzed the man and happily served him more. "Hello, mother. Oh, he's awake!" a feminine thin sweet voice said at the main entrance, a woman around her 40s smiled warmly at Eric and dropped a bag of groceries at the table after hugging her mother. "Who are you?" the blond finally said and the woman sighed "I'm Joan Treves. I know the following questions though. You had a horrible crash somehow no one died, don't take me wrong but that road is cursed. You are at the village of Pottersfield in Vladfields at the north of Kanston" she answered and Eric looked down at his plate of soup "Where are my friends?" the man asked again playing with the spoon on his fingers the woman looked at her mother as she sat down to eat too "Well, a lot of accidents happens here and we know what to do when death kits the road and we found you guys and took you here before the storm could have ended with you, it one of those times everyone survives but he found you last so you are with us until your wounds heal!" she smiled and started eating, Eric looked at the women a little less confused than he was when he woke up.

Eric went outside limping and looking up, the sky was still very dark and due to the clouds it could start raining anytime soon. Walking on the mud was hard, his boots kept getting stuck and his ankles suffered at the minimal effort he made trying to walk. The whole crew was safe. Jeff and Fred were sat on a fallen trunk smoking as they talked. Eric walked at them intending to get also a cigarette but Jeff interrupted him with a question "Hey, Eric! Where's Tom?" the blond blinked not knowing what to answer as his arm stretched over to the package. "You know, we thought you and him would be together, you were the last ones to come out!" Fred added after a puff, the blond only raised his eyebrows and spoke with the coffin nail between his teeth "I haven't seen him", guitarist and drummer looked at each other with a worried look on their faces "So... Tom was not with you?" Fred questioned and eric noded inhaling the smoke "Maybe he is hiding somewhere, with nice people at a rich house..." laughed the blond sarcastically. The guys looked again at each other "We already searched for him and there's just like 20 houses here so... last one was yours, we hoped he could be there. the man that rescued me said that no one died and they searched all over for around an hour to see if someone was left behind" Jeff said throwing his cig at the ground.

"I think we are lost in the script of a horror movie," Fred said as they walked around "Ha, I hope is more a porno that a horror thing" Jeff spoke looking around. Eric sighed as they walked to the road with the hope of finding at least one of Tom's boots, the more they walked the more the darkness thickened and the air was too cold that it felt like razor blades cutting them skin each time it blew at their faces. Each time they took a step closer their bodies felt the shook of a sore muscle being exploded to move. The weather got wetter and the storm was getting closer, enough to make the ground shake with each thunder. Eric never felt scared for a storm before and this time he started panicking and even though he felt that his heart speeded up and probably scaped a beat when the thunders took all over. He could saw the asphalt of the road and the wind pushed him and the boys back to the little shitty town but Eric held strong at his goal of checking the bus and search for Tom. "We can't get closer, the storm is too dangerous!" Fred shouted and Jeff agreed but the blond wasn't listening "Alright, you are all by yourself now!" the half Japanese man shouted and returned home with Fred leaving the bass player at his own luck at a coming heavy storm. He held on trees to push himself closer and closer to the reminds of two crashed buses and the wind stopped leaving his blond mane covering his face and panting for the effort he did just to get there, he was sweating and sore. The young man shouted his eyes and tried to catch his breath he had never felt so shitty while sobber; some breath later he slowly came back and horribly realized the number of crosses and small monuments of the people who died there, it was so incredibly morbid. Eric took strength again and shivered when the lightings appeared, he was going to search for Tom. The blond approached the remains of the tour bus expecting the worsts, maybe Tom was laying there half dead in the brighter side, those thoughts made him swallow hard as he searched around but maybe luckily he wasn't caught by the deadly trap of the metal cutting and squeezing his body. Eric sighed and rubbed his temples trying to think what could have happened when the rain fell over him, he had to go back to where everyone was and protect from the dark rain.

His body couldn't take it longer and he started whimpering on the way back, the sky went darker and his clothes were soaking, he felt the sickness coming if he didn't change clothes and shower. He was dead worried about everything, too busy to care about what happened around until the blond felt a heavy gaze behind him, and what happened next involved him running away for life, the pain suddenly went away. whatever was hiding in the darkness was getting closer and tried to chase him, something that he couldn't saw but he could felt and was almost over his back, the mud made it harder to escape and Eric decided to scream for help with all his lungs, the fear was strong and he even started crying, he was dead, he was going to be dead, whatever was behind him tried to pull his hair and drag him into the immense darkness but he managed to always be faster. He saw the lights of the houses and screamed again and louder when he felt a huge claw scratching his back and making him fall on the mud. A man with a lantern ran at Eric and a huge mass of darkness scaped back into the woods, leaving the young man exhausted, panting, and with his leather jacket made rags. He rolled over his back and stared at the darkness hoping to find something but nothing was there, maybe what happened to tom was even worse than a car accident.


	2. Hitchhiking And Night Stalking.

A white hand was hitchhiking a car on the side of the road, within 5 girls they were wondering what was happening, but they gasped when they realized who the mysterious man was asking for a ride. Tall, thin, white like yogurt, with a guitar on his back, he had a unique jaw and lips and needed transportation. Immediately, the girls stopped to pick him up and did everything possible to look good for Mr. Keifer. He walked towards the car with a smile on his face, a storm was approaching and he didn't want to get wet. "Are you really the Tom Keifer of Cinderella? Are you?" the driver asked trying to stay controlled. "I don't know, I think I've heard of him," he joked and waited to be invited to come in and didn't have to wait so long because the women almost opened the door and dragged him inside happily and in an explosion of fanaticism. And joy. Tom took off his sunglasses and looked at the girls. "Ladies, can you take me back with my friends?" The sky suddenly darkened and it's only 8:00 pm. They must be worried about me. If they take me back to my house, I can pay them. They like surprises and women, they are also hungry for ... a little good meat!" He said running one of his long fingers over the copilot's shoulder making her shiver.

The direction Tom gave ended up being a little weird, it wasn't a luxury hotel or even a decent place to spend the night, it was a dark bodega with the heavy metal doors opened. "I thought we were going to have fun... somewhere more expensive and nice!" a squeaky voice said from the back seat. "The media lies to you, only millionaires and bands from California stay at hotels, us the softer bands stay in more ordinary places, but I promise is going to be nicer inside!" Tom said and went out into the darkness, maybe inside the guys were getting ready for a concert. Their noses twitched when what they smelled was the scent of blood and something rotting, how could have thought that Tom slept in such a gross and nasty place as dark as fuck, you just can't have fun there. "Tom? Where are you? We don't like this, we can get back into the car and take you and your band to a nice hotel and enjoy everyone! ... Tom?" the driver said and the only answer was the sound of scratches on the rusty walls of metal. They turned the lights of the car on and what they saw were huge creatures with some bat features on their faces and fangs long as daggers. Their screams were heard by the small town near but no one came to rescue them. Tom turned the lights on and the scene left were just pieces of meat, bone, and hair laying on blood pools, he made a disgusted face until he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and he turned looking up with a smile on his face "Oh it's you! How I did?" Keifer asked and the man behind him smiled with fangs coming out of his mouth, he shook his long curly blond hair "Perfectly!" he answered and Tom smiled proudly.

The old woman that took care of Eric made him laid over his stomach on the bed before it cracked and fell, thankfully nothing worse could happen to him, he only whimpered when the bed broke and he was suddenly close to the ground but he didn't care about it, he was shocked already. Eric sighed and buried his head on the pillow trying to calm down and then the old lady took a sip of what the bassist tough was tequila and spat it over his back just to then proceed to pull the skin from his back specifically his vertebras with strength making him whimper and even drop a tear. He was starting to call the woman bitch and witch when the skin pulling turned into a soft relaxing massage to make him less stressed. He wondered why no soul told him if what pushed him were the ugly monsters he felt were following him, or maybe an animal scared of people. Brittingham was left there sore and without answers but now the lady tried to make him forget with a nice back massage, after the brutal skin torture. "There, there forget," she said softly and Eric's back slowly became soft as bread dough and he felt so tired and sleepy, no images of monsters took over his head, and then he closed his eyes to sleep some.

The rain was softer than last night and it even felt relaxing, the smell of the buns the women were cooking overnight in the stone oven and the smell of the wet ground felt good. Eric finally smiled some and rested well, but just during moments, he found out that someone else was there looking at his sleep-self from a corner getting closer slowly each breath he took. The ladies had a mirror in the bedroom for him and left a lighted candle to illuminate his night, and he saw the reflection of a monstrous man, tall as a tree and with some bat features on his face, the pulled nose, the pointy ears, the long fangs and fingers with dark nails. Eric was awoken now and knew that his life was in danger when the reflection wasn't only a dream but a reality, a horrible reality. His hands stretched and found a piece of wood from the bed's base laying near, sharp and long, and waited for the beast to get closer with its long dark human hair covering a part of its face. Eric swallowed and adrenaline kicked in while the slivers of the improvised stake tried to get into his skin. He felt the breath of the creature: rotten, dirty, and strong and the fangs dropped some sticky and warm saliva over his neck and that was the cue he needed to defend himself. Somehow he had enough force to stab the creature right across the chest, even Eric screamed when that happened, freaking out when the thing started to convulse and squeaking with the most scaring sound he ever heard, now that relaxing massage was worthless. The screamings were so loud that not only the women woke up in a rush but basically the whole people from the village. Eric saw the humanoid explode in a black mass leaving a skeleton behind. "Oh no! Not again!" a man said peeking from the window and getting inside without asking for permission and dragging placing the bones inside a plastic bag. Eric was shocked but that killing actually felt good somehow.

Fred and Jeff tried to look inside but the crowd was too big and the piece of plastic they were wearing as an umbrella was too small to cover both of them and if they moved then the protection was useless. "Man, what's going on?" Jeff asked shivering from the cold weather and Fred tried to stand tiptoe and see inside but he couldn't. "You think Eric died?"

"Vampirnatch!" a man said behind them making them jump. "The night of the vampire is coming..."


	3. The Night Of The Vampire.

_"What do we even know about vampires? What we have heard are probably lies! Just a few things are true but there a couple of things that are lies:_

_1.- Vampires have reflections._

_2.- Vampires don't fear religious images unless you have faith._

_3.- Vampires are sexual perverts._

_4.-Only born vampires get sunburned even if they are babies; turned vampires wait until their first kill and the tampires walk around freely._

_5.- Tampires are the mix between humans and vampires._ _"_

A note Eric found between his things.

Everything was confusing for the blond, suddenly everything was blurry and the noise sounded drowned around the bass player. He could clearly felt the blood going down to his feet and standing up was suddenly very hard. His heartbeat hard but he felt it's speed descending and that made him breathe heavily as his pupils dilated. A black spot took over his sight and then Eric hit the floor. 

Fred and Jeff made their space between the people until the saw Brittingham being fanned by a woman. "We better stay together or we are going to end dead," said the guitarist and with the help of Fred carried the blond out of the house to where they were staying. Eric was feeling kind of cold and that worried the guys. The bassist stopped being the center of attention and even the crew were focused on the dead creature. Both brown-haired boys took the blond to the bed and Fred placed his ear at his chest listening to his heart and it was a relief when he heard it's beating. "What are we going to do?" the young drummer asked looking at Jeff who only swallowed trying to find a solution "Go away? It's the more reasonable thing to do" he said sitting next to his passed out friend, Fred looked outside feeling scared. "You think we can go home?" Coury asked and LaBar sighed "I hope so, I have a family, Eric has a family and Tom has a family. Now Eric is probably mentally disturbed, Tom is maybe dead and we don't know if we can't get out!" Jeff said getting teary and close to breaking down. Fred looked uncomfortable and got emotional too "What if we get stuck here?"

"Don't you dare to say that Freddie," Jeff said and looked at his friend wiping his tears and not knowing what to do or say anymore. Everything turned into silence and the people outside went home praying and, looking stressed for something. "I am not sure if I could sleep tonight" LaBar added deciding to smoke at the moment with shaking hands, starting to get consumed by fear and without a real proper reason to, he just was afraid of standing up and looking outside, he was crying and he couldn't even say why but he was scared to death and he barely moved. Fred noticed and had the same feeling of anxiety growing. The outsides became even darker, it was impossible to see a soul around and the air felt as cutting blades. Going out or have any window or door opened was suicide, even animals went away and the dogs hollowed in a panic about something walking through the darkness and finally making the ground of the village it's own property, the wind even sounded like a cry and the storm became so powerful that even some trees burned and fell. Something was coming and was angry.

The following morning the Cinderella guys woke up in a dark cold morning. May was supposed to be a hot month but it seemed to be the portrait of a nightmare. Looking outside felt like having an anxiety attack until the boots of a cowboy stepped in. Tom looked around fixing his cowboy hat and sunglasses looking at the chaotic reminds of the storm. His black boots kept getting stuck in the mud and when Bob saw his boss alive and in a piece he rushed outside with the crew, now the new rampage came from their own team asking Tom a lot of questions that he answered dryly. He said that he survived because he slid downhill during the first storm and found a nice place, he even described his hosts as a nice old marriage, and that was a lie. Eric, Fred, and Jeff looked through a window and a part inside them felt confused and the blond was convinced that the man there wasn't Tom but probably an empty shell of him, even though the dark-haired men ran out to talk with Keifer. Eric stood inside judging and through the black glasses Thomas stared at Eric faking a grin as the rest of Cinderella were happy. Thomas tried to answer everything he could but he firmly denied the idea of leaving. Keifer insisted about a concert that night and that he needed only his boys to practice the show from that night and that sounded like something good finally but the people at the village seemed to be alarmed and feared Tom in a way that couldn't even look at his eyes or breathe near him. Tom and that sweet face of his was the devil for the locals, and one by one he took Jeff, Fred, and the technics to the hellish road except for Eric who had a horrible feeling about that.

The blond walked outside with the stolen package of cigarettes from LaBar on a hand. He wasn't exactly following Tom who gave a fuck if he were or not but he certainly and teasingly winked at him as he walked guiding the crew with a huge smile on his face. Eric sighed and doubt if he should follow or not, but he was sure that Tom had no good intentions. Brittingham pulled out a coffin nail and started smoking looking at his crew leave when a man slowly approached at him "You noticed that too, right?" he said and Eric blinked staring at him "Notice what?"

"That the cowboy is a vampire, I'm not surprised tonight the vampires will feast as we leave," the man said and Eric widened his eyes "If he's a vampire... why is he walking during the day?" the blond asked and the man sighed "You only know what Hollywood had told you about vampires.

"And what can you know about them?

"I know almost everything about them," he said and walked away but Eric stopped him "And how you knew Tom was a vampire if he looks like everyone else?" the blond asked, getting closer to him and the man took a cigarette "He has a vibe.

"Is that your answer?" the blond said looking at the 70 years old dude who chuckled "I know vampires, I hunt them!" he said and the blond shook his head "Can I save my friends?

"No, you can't tonight is the night of the vampires and your friends are screwed," he said and Eric groaned. "Unless... you kill the head vampire" now the man had Eric's attention.


	4. Eric The Vampire Slayer.

_"Dracula was known for being the lord of vampires, the man that could seduce young attractive women to turn them into vampires but behind him, there was a lot of stories and different types from vampires all over the world and from different periods, but don't get me wrong is just that people are convinced that all vampires look the same, like, really pale and skinny and tall and basically perfect creatures but that's bullshit. They can look like everyone else, their skin doesn't change, and don't let people tell you otherwise because they like to stick to one single shape and that's how movies control you and teach you who should you fear and leaves your back unprotected from the real enemy. We can be poor, kid, but we are aware of what's going on in the cities._

_Some bastards don't shapeshift from humans to monsters so some of them can't even turn into bats or any kind of animals but there are certainly ways to find and identify vampires:  
_

_1.- If they touch salt it would be stuck to their skins and won't come off._

_2.- Vampires cannot travel over running water._

_3.- They can fear and panic when there's a religious believer. Crosses and holy water can be useless if you don't believe in them. Try to imagine, kid, a bunch of vampires looking at a golden cross with interest, and then when they turn around they squirm and scream in terror at an old lady when she shows them the same cross but smaller because she believes in it.  
_

_4.- Vampires sleep pretty much during the day so impaling them is easier during that time._

_5.- They smell weird, is not really something that can make you throw up at but certainly is something that keeps people away, the same smell they can use to attract prey._

_6.- They always move in groups, if I wasn't so old I could remember the name they are given._

_7.- They usually hide under the ground in burrows, in caves, forgotten dark buildings, mausoleums, even in the sewers._

_8.- They win your trust and then they eat you, but first they would play with your body and torture you._

_I hope you are taking note._

_Now let me try to explain what I think happened to your friend. This may sound like a bunch of crap but to me, it makes sense: When an adult vampire starts to guide its own group he or she needs a partner so they usually spy around all the area they own between the humans to see if someone is worthy, believe it or not, their life partner tends to be the same sex so vampires search for young attractive men and vampiresses search for pretty girls at least most of the time is what happens, so probably a bloodsucker found your friend's pretty face, begging for help and the deal was a life for a life and when the leader bit your friend he immediately became his partner._

_Now, for what I brought you to my house. I'm getting old and I can't beat the crap out of the creatures so tonight, their night you'll take my place and impale those fuckers if you want to try to save your friend, but for what I saw he was planning to have a feast with that group he took and don't look at me like that, we know is true. For tonight and so on, you'll be the vampire slayer of this place. And let me clarify a few things before you go:_

_*The stakes are basic but watch out because after being impaled if they don't melt into a toxic batch they can explode and take you with them._

_*Behead them with a pure silver blade or shot them with silver bullets._

_*There are special blades that have strange symbols on their sharp, I don't know what they mean or where they come from, the man that was before me told me to just stab them right in the heart with them and they would burn and it works!"_

_*Use salt to protect yourself, if you want to be shielded you need to make a salt circle and step inside._

_*Ride a horse and go around town and where the horse stops and starts acting like a maniac that's where you should stop and start the hunting"._

The people in town gladly listened to the old man and prepared a horse for the blond to ride, and gave him from a necklace made of garlic to a beautiful silver butcher nice to carry in a cow's skin bag. The locals were happy to have someone to finally save them from the creatures. They provided him food, water, a bag of salt, and some stakes. Eric felt like the center of the world as the people worked on him. Someone gave him a leather trench coat to wear and use as protection in case they would want to bite him.

Nervous but full of adrenaline when the sunset on the horizon warned him about the hour and that he had to act immediately if he at least wanted to save Fred and Jeff. He jumped over the horse and started riding around outside town downhill, winning speed and feeling the cold air kissing his cheeks not knowing where to go but recognizing he was going to save the day. Fast the white horse Eric was riding took the empty highway in the wrong sense of the street, he didn't know how the horse could be a guide but he was enjoying the trip to the unknown. The more he rode the darker the surroundings got and now it was almost impossible for him to know where he was going he just knew his heartbeats fastened and his body got fulled of shivers and then the horse denied to continue the trip stopping dryly and neighing, then Brittingham knew that he had arrived and someone was waiting for him. The blond carefully got down the horse and looked around, and old bodega with the gates closed, and the most horrible smell he could ever perceive came out from the iron construction. Eric shivered and swallowed hard trying to figure out how to get in and save his band from the evil. The horse ran away in horror, scaring the young man who had troubles controlling his breath, he was regretting going there he could have ridden to the airport and sell the items to buy a plane ticket but that way he could have a life with guilt until the rest of his existence so he had to fight back, he was about to face the bodega again when he heard a chuckle behind him.

At first sight, he thought that who was hiding up into a tree was a woman but no, it was a young man with really long red hair, it covered his whole back and his face was as fine as a doll face but he had a masculine voice and coned body with wide shoulders and a narrow waist he was there looking down at Eric and laughing "They said you were going to come, but I was imaging you different" he said and slowly floated down placing his pearled feet on the dirt and thunder announced a coming storm. Eric pulled out the shotgun but it wasn't working he pulled the trigger a couple of times but the bullets were not coming out and that made him groan and throw the gun away. "I think one of the guys we ate said your name, it starts with an e, Edward? Edwin?..."

"Eric!" the blond shouted as he searched for something to use and he threw garlic at the redheads head but he instead of combust and back off the other man chuckled "A classic hunter, I see. Well, I'm not going to take away more of your time so..." the guy said smiling before suddenly changing in front of Eric, the nice sweet guy was gone and at his eyes of him was a tall creature with red eyes, it looked a lot like a bat-man with even different body proportions and tried to slay Brittingham but he moved faster than the creature and didn't know what to do clearly, but running and keeping the creature laughing evil at his actions. If he wanted he could have caught Eric and drain him but he was playing with his food before eating the juvenile blond. Eric then ran behind the building where he saw a stair that went to the roof and a bunch of iron bars buried in the ground so he climbed the stair and waited for the redhead to approach, and it did searching for him and flying at Eric. Brittingham jumped at the beast and impaled it against the nearest bar hearing the man scream high and in agony trying to get away but staying stuck, crying and kicking as his white skin turned into burn marks and started to expose his bones around the iron bar as he kept howling for help. Eric covered his eyes and didn't notice the presence of a third guy, he was big and blond with long straight hair and he was pissed at what he had done so he picked Eric up asphyxiating him and taking him inside the bodega, slamming the man against a wall inside, making him fall over a pile of dead reminds of people he once knew and worked for him, that made him scream more. Horrified threw skulls and bones away from his path. The third vampire picked him up again and dragged him all over the filthy ground making Eric weep in pain, and dragged him to the feet of his ex-bandmates Fred and Jeff who were scared about what they had to do now when the tall vampire ordered them to kill Brittingham if they wanted to live. Eric between laments and whispers pulled out the dagger slowly and threw it straight and perfectly at the vampire's chest making him scream and squirm before exploding hurting Jeff. Eric stood up and picked his dagger up noticing the fangs on his friends' mouths he slowly turned at them "I am going to save you guys if you don't bite me..." he said and the brown-haired men looked at each other "We can't do that..." Jeff said and looked around "They want us to kill you, they know what you did to Steven and Vince right now... if we don't turn you then... they are going to kill us all!" Fred said and started to get closer to Eric who only whispered: "I'm sorry" and cut his friends throats leaving blood splatter on himself and with tears in his eyes saw them bleed and die, that broke Eric and made him cry his heart out.

Tom's hands tenderly rested on Eric's shoulders as he sobbed. "If you know what you are doing then you better leave now," he said and kneeled next to him, Brittingham looked at him with tears slipping down his eyes as he snuffed "I killed our band does it even have a point now?"

"I wish I could help you but I just can't. I saved my life but lost my soul and now I can't even really tell if my life has a purpose I brought them here. After all, I thought we could just start again and then I lost control over everything and ate our manager and crew because I had a moment where I was so hungry that I ate them... on the good side... I can feel no pain now... I met a nice dude and, I just can understand why they eat people, and once you feed you feel so alive and warm again... I hate to admit it but I like to sleep upside down with a dude next to me that finds me completely perfect and worries for me"

"Why you attacked us?" Eric asked sadly. "I tried to play the cool guy and tried to be accepted by the guys that had already accepted me as one of them. I was just going to bring a few of you but everyone followed me and I could only save Fred and Jeff... and then you came and started to cut necks and stab people... I was going to turn you too and we could have started again but you fucked up..."

"I didn't know about it!" Eric sobbed and Tom patted his back watching him drop the dagger "I don't want to live anymore... I twisted things up and I can't save you... I can't save me..." he sobbed and held his face. Tom looked up at two other men who slowly crawled down at them one was tall with long black straight hair and skin as pale as a corpse and the other one had a little more color on his skin but only a little, he looked like an alive white man with long curled blond hair. The dark-haired stranger drew Fred and Jeff away. The curly-haired man whispered something to Tom's ears before leaving and Keifer looked at Eric as he picked up the dagger "You were my best friend" he said and Thomas looked confused. "You and I went through a lot and we made a successful band and now is dead and you are now dead too!" Eric said and tried to stab Tom but he dodged the knife and looked at Eric with red eyes jumping straight at his neck biting. 


	5. Blutsauger

Tom's fangs penetrated Eric's neck making the blond drop his knife trying to push him but feeling weak when his friend started to suck blood from him like a soda can. His heartbeat with intensity and could feel the human mortality hugging his body, even though his friend had only given one sip of his vital juice. Tom made a cut in the blond's carotid artery making him scream and shiver feeling how his blood started to come out as a waterjet shivering and holding scared into Thomas' torso sobbing in pain and fear "No..." he wailed and Tom also shed tears but it was too late to stop and if he moved his friend would bleed to death so he kept on sucking feeling how Eric's grip started to lose strength and his pupils started to lose shine, their heartbeats were synchronized and slowly Eric's stopped moving and with a gasp, Brittingham faded out with his eyes eternally staring at the darkness. Tom stopped and with guilt and tears, he moved his friend's body feeling the heat loss and screamed as if his soul were ragging. "Aaaaahhhh!, aaaaahhhh! Joey! Jyrki! Help!" he shouted and kept moving his bass player expecting to see him move but he was dead already.

The blond with long curly hair flew down next to the mourning man "What I have done?" he lamented and snuffed "I fucked up... I fucked up, Joey!" he whispered and rested his head over Eric's chest and Joey held his hand and without a word, he rubbed Tom's wrist and Keifer immediately cut his wrist dropping his own blood inside Brittingham's mouth waiting, cursing.

A vehicle pulled over form the road when the engine started to smoke, making the girls inside the machine go down of it to check. "Ah, you bitch! We were supposed to be there already. Now we will be late and if we are late we are not going to get any backstage passes and without backstage passes, we will never get laid with the band!" a brunette shouted and kicked a wheel making the other 5 girls backward at her attitude. The girls were so busy seeking who to blame that they never noticed 4 guys walking at them from behind the trees. A tall handsome dark-haired man with pretty big lips led a blond guy with long hair; a buff man with fluffy hair and hairy arms, and finally a dude with a little darker skin who wore a necklace with a Japanese message. The ladies smiled and blushed when they noticed how handsome they were. The last man chuckled "Well, hello ladies! Seems like you would need a hand with that motor!" he said with a dandy smile. The men only needed to use lips and lyrics to convince the girls and get inside the car with them once the fancy convertible was fixed. Three of the girls noticed how the guys with the fluffier hair and a little darker skin had scars on their necks just then slowly find out how they all had pointy fangs and their eyes were dead red. Screams crossed the air and what once was a car with pretty ladies inside was now a moving coffin with dead girls inside and blood splattered all over.

"You think they are going to do a decent job, father?" Joey asked from over a tree and his dad smiled "You were right the whole time, and honestly it was easier than I thought. Now get ready is our turn to hunt!" Jyrki said and flew away from the trees followed by Joey.

Eric wiped his mouth from the blood and flesh in ecstasy licking his fingers and opening his now red eyes up to the night. He was still hungry and he was starting to enjoy being a vampire. After the meal, he saw Tom turn into a bat and take a flight up at the dark sky followed by Fred and Jeff. Brittingham smiled and turned too before getting lost in the shadows of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be found on my Wattpad account under the name of Hamo Woods, aka, Metal Nightmares.


End file.
